


【凡受】6号故事

by moyoooooooooo



Category: bottom！Kris - Fandom
Genre: M/M, slut Kris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyoooooooooo/pseuds/moyoooooooooo
Summary: —保镖磊/总裁凡—此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味—雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁—不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz





	1. 【一】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —保镖磊/总裁凡  
> —此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味  
> —雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁  
> —不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz

【小吴，欢迎加入A.C.E.】  
【谢谢韩哥】  
【接下来一年要辛苦你了】  
【不辛苦】  
【我们和三石安保签的合同是派来的人享受正式员工待遇，所以你现在就是咱A.C.E.事务部一员了，这是你的工位，电脑手机这些都是员工标配，因为你这工作要求和大家不太一样，我也不了解，需要添置什么就填这个单子给我签字直接报财务，尽快把装备配备齐】  
【好的，没问题】  
【这个是员工手册，稍微翻一下就行，吴总也是第一次配私人保镖，重要的还是你和他尽快建立沟通熟悉起来】  
【您放心，我之前也执行过长期的私人特卫，这方面还是比较有经验的】  
【嗯……总之我们先去趟办公室把你介绍给吴总】  
【好的】  


吴磊跟着韩章走到门口标【A.C.E.首席执行官：吴亦凡】的办公室大门前，韩章并没有立马敲门，而是先侧耳去听门内的声音，看到韩章的动作，吴磊也习惯性地把耳朵向门上凑近。

门内传来一声低吟，韩章皱眉，刚打算带吴磊打道回事务部，紧接着又一声高亢呻吟溢出门外，没等韩章反应，吴磊的职业习惯已促使他做出判断，立刻拧开门把手。

吴磊没意料到，自己入职第一天，客户的面还没见就遇上突发状况。

企业家在自己办公室遇袭的情况虽然鲜见，但并非没有，刚才只在员工手册上粗略瞄了眼公司平面图，当下吴磊脑海里已经准备好多种应对方案，只要不是团伙作案，他还是有信心赤手空拳拿下歹徒。

【咔嚓————】

门开了，此时此刻，闯进房间的吴磊面对的是一个西装革履的高大男人，在吴磊前方不过五步之处，横摆着一张背对门口的长沙发，男人站立在沙发前，领带松散挂在脖颈，低着头，腰间激烈地大幅挺动，正在大开大合地操干着，跪在沙发上的，另一个一丝不挂的男子。

沙发并不高，吴磊下移的视线可以清楚地看到男子手肘撑住沙发背，浑身颤抖，将皮革抓出道道褶皱，屁股高高耸起，被钳住的后腰弯成一个不可思议的惊人弧度，臀瓣通红，正被狠狠进入。

男子的头发很长，由于低头的跪姿，吴磊看不清脸，只能在他每次被撞击跃起的发梢间，看到忽隐忽现的下颌和半张的唇瓣，刚才那声呻吟，就是从这张嘴里发出来的。

站着的男人不知是没来得及反应，还是太过沉溺于下身的快感，眼见吴磊拉开大门，一时也并没有停止腰间的凶猛抽送，最终狠狠一顶，

【哈啊————】

被压在身下的男子终于扬起下巴，这一声，任谁也不会听错，分明是高潮时愉悦的叫喊。

突然，男子睁开双眼，和吴磊四目相对。

手臂一紧，吴磊被韩章强拽着拉出房门，在关上门的一瞬，他才终于看清那张被长长额发遮掩住，拥有小巧下颌男子的脸。

一张漂亮的，蛊惑的脸。

公司的过道上，  
【……】  
【……】  
【不好意思啊韩哥，我没想到……】  
【没事没事，也不怪你】  
【……】

两人快步回到事务部，韩章仿佛什么都没发生，状态自然地回工位翻开文件敲键盘，吴磊张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么，只好也回自己位置一项一项填起要发给财务的报销单。

伸缩警棍，战术手电，防割雨伞，手套，反光背心，电击枪…….

【小韩，你们合同改好了没……】  
吴磊抬起头，是刚才办公室里西装笔挺的那个男人，脑海中无意识闪过一些画面，深吸一口气，站起来刚准备自我介绍，韩章已经殷勤地堆上笑脸起立欠身，  
【高总真不好意思，你看这都快下班了，我们明天派人给您送过去？】  
被称作高总的男人疑惑地瞥了眼一旁突然起立的吴磊，随即转向韩章，  
【也行，明天就明天吧】  
【真是麻烦您跑这一趟，这都多久没见过您亲自谈案子了】  
【亲自过来还被你们吴总砍了三个点，不来这一趟我下面那群废物只怕会被他砍出骨折】  
【哪儿的话呀，您和咱A.C.E.这叫密切合作，互惠双赢，共同发展……】  
【还双赢，我看谁碰上他都输……明天叫你们产品部那小谁到我那边签约就行，别再让吴亦凡跑我公司去，咳，扰乱军心】  
【好的好的，您放心，吴总明天开一天会呢】  
【行，走了】  
【我送您下楼】

吴磊呆呆地看着韩章送“高总”出了门，脑子有点乱，所以说“吴总”到底是……

十分钟后，韩章回来了，他工位上的内线电话也正巧响了起来，韩章按开免提，一个低沉沉，懒洋洋的声音传来，  
【韩章，过来吧】  
吴磊心里一咯噔。  
电话已经挂了。

【小吴，走，跟我去见吴总】  
【……好】

两人又来到那扇门前，韩章弯起两指示意地敲敲，拧开门，走了进去。

每到一个新空间，职业习惯总会迫使吴磊条件反射地将整个空间扫视一遍，但就在半小时前，他第一次忘了。

一边往前走，一边重新审视这个房间，标准的私人办公间，覆盖整面墙的大落地窗前是办公桌，两侧墙面装置立柜和抽屉，房间左侧有个暗门半开，是间刚刚使用过的浴室，房间正中摆着茶几，还有一张......

吴磊在办公桌前站定，再次近距离看到这个长发男子的脸，虽有心理准备，吴磊还是感到自己身体轻微一僵。

吴亦凡慢悠悠从摊开的文件中抬起头，往皮椅上一靠，一只手慵懒撑住下巴，袖口既没扣上也没挽起，松耷耷往下垂，露出细长手腕，刚刚洗过的濡湿头发贴着裸露脖颈，沾湿了衬衫领口，和解开三颗纽扣的前胸……

吴磊收回视线，暗骂自己无法控制的观察力。  
【吴总好，我是您的私人特卫，我叫吴磊，接下来的一年由我负责您的安全顾问工作】

吴亦凡眨眨眼，上下打量吴磊一番，然后朝那张沙发的方向努嘴，  
【坐】

吴磊转过头，深黑的油蜡牛皮一尘不染，低调且质感，没有人会想到半小时前这张沙发上曾发生过一场激烈性事，而他对面这位总裁，这场性事的主人公之一，赤身裸体跪在这张沙发上，被一个男人操上了高潮。

吴磊回头，察觉到吴亦凡眼睛不耐烦地眯了起来，转身大步走向沙发，坐下。

韩章上前把手上拿着的文件递给吴亦凡，  
【老大，这个是吴磊的岗位说明，里面列出了他的主要工作内容……】  
文件夹被吴亦凡敷衍地翻动两下就丢到一边，韩章接着说，  
【斌哥还在住院，吴磊也接替了他的司机工作，今晚就可以送你回家】  
【哦……】吴亦凡随意地看了眼吴磊，转向韩章，漫不经心道，  
【今晚不用，高唯在楼下等我】  
韩章佯装惊讶，  
【嚯，谈判桌上耗了一整天，高总还这么有精力！】  
吴亦凡抬眸睨了韩章一眼，  
【我也谈判了一整天，你怎么不夸夸我】  
韩章揶揄地笑看吴亦凡，  
【老大，你也不费力啊】  
吴磊看着两人没轻没重一来一往，心中翻涌起一股难以名状的感觉。  
吴亦凡眼尾撇见吴磊的表情，白眼一翻，朝韩章抬了抬下巴，  
【行了，明天见吧】  
接着便低下头继续阅览起桌上的文件，用动作示意他们离开。

出门之后，吴磊忍不住问韩章，  
【韩哥，那个高总，是吴总的男朋友？】  
【这个怎么说呢，也不能算吧】  
【？】「这都不算？」  
【你以后就知道了】看着吴磊一脸震惊，韩章拍拍他的肩膀，有点无奈，  
【哎，我说你这么帅一小伙子，见着老大老绷个脸干嘛，主动一点，搞好关系，别看他长得祸国殃民，其实很好说话的】  
【嗯，我尽量，主要是第一印象......比较惊心动魄】  
【也是，慢慢会习惯的】韩章又拍了拍吴磊，走了。  
留下吴磊一个人空调中凌乱。  


早上9：30，吴亦凡位于内环某大厦44楼江景大平层的门铃响了。

【你还挺准时】房门打开，吴亦凡把自己的西服外套往吴磊身上一扔，拿起鞋拔自顾自地开始穿鞋。  
【吴总，早上好】吴磊反应迅速地接住西服外套，轻轻搭在臂间，开口想说点什么，结果还是安静等在了门口。

两人踏入电梯时，吴磊始终保持在吴亦凡身后一步左右距离，目不斜视，前方显示屏的楼层读数不断下降。

【叮——】到达车库层。

就在吴磊向前一步出电梯时，吴亦凡抬手解开松散扎起的发箍，及肩长发甩动，吴磊两眼一迷，霎时面上一阵发丝拂过，不禁闭眼，暗香弥漫。

睁开眼，那人已经走出几步开外。

吴亦凡进入车后座，深吸一口气，眉头微皱，  
【你刚才吃了什么？】  
【……抱歉，是鸡蛋灌饼】  
吴磊悄悄瞄眼后视镜，镜中吴亦凡正面无表情盯着自己，吴磊急忙低头打火道，  
【您稍等，车窗马上打开】  
吴亦凡憋了半天轻笑出声，开口  
【挺香的】  
【……吴总没吃早餐？】  
【很久没吃过了】  
【哦】

吴磊没再搭话，看了眼手表，踩下离合发动汽车。

从地下车库驶出没多久，车子转进一条七弯八拐的支路，不到十分钟，停在一个破旧弄堂口。  
直到吴磊拉手刹下车的关门声响起，一直低头用手机处理邮件的吴亦凡才发现他们根本没开上主干道。

吴亦凡皱眉，抬起头往外看，不远处一身黑西装，戴着墨镜的吴磊正在鸡蛋灌饼的小摊前排队，打眼得不行，他前面还有两个女高中生，时不时转头悄悄看他。

吴磊看到吴亦凡拉下车窗，摘下墨镜拍拍前面女生的肩膀说了些什么，然后向车里走来。

【想喝甜酒酿还是豆浆，先垫一下，灌饼还要等一会儿】  
【……甜酒酿】  
【好】

吴磊小跑回去买了甜酒酿，插好吸管递给吴亦凡后又回到了鸡蛋灌饼的队伍里。

不一会儿，吴亦凡手上捧着热乎乎的双份馅料鸡蛋灌饼，吴磊开车疾驰在城市的主干道上，伴着香气和安静的咀嚼声，驶向市中心的写字楼。

第二天早上，吴亦凡上班，后座上放着奶茶煎饼果子，第三天是甜豆浆粢饭团，第四天是小米粥流沙包。

吴亦凡没说过谢谢，但每次都把吴磊准备的早餐吃得干干净净。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一时冲动就码了，手生的不行，大家将就看看或者干脆别看了，唉  
> 此文灵感来源耽漫《鸣鸟不飞》，部分人设和人物关系参考此漫，虽然写着写着已经差了八十八万八千里


	2. 【二】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —保镖磊/总裁凡  
> —此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味  
> —雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁  
> —不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz

星期五早上9：00，吴亦凡位于内环某大厦44楼江景大平层的门铃提前响了。

【怎么来这么早】吴亦凡裹着浴袍没好气地打开门。  
【吴总早上好，今天吃生煎和粉丝汤】  
等了好一会儿的吴磊也不急，把手上提着的纸袋举到吴亦凡眼前晃了晃，看着散发香气和热气的袋子，吴亦凡眯起眼，【脱鞋】，侧过身把吴磊让进家门。

屋内开放式的起居空间几乎没有任何隔断，光线明亮，吴磊一眼扫视已将布局掌握得七七八八。

斑驳的灰黑裸装水泥墙面，乳白的窗帘沙发绒毛地毯，原色的实木几何家具，这间房子装修风格极具反差，让人想起房主人冷艳的脸，和柔软的头发。

吴磊把纸袋放到开放式厨房前的木质岛台上，一个一个拿出包装盒，绕过中岛，厨房案板上空空荡荡，水池干净得看不见水渍，相比起居空间的生活气息，厨房看起来像从没被使用过。

抬手打开一个橱柜，果然空无一物，吴磊扭头询问，  
【吴总，你家有油碟……吗？】

不远处，吴亦凡的浴袍被扔在地毯上，他背对着吴磊，赤身裸体，弯腰在沙发旁抬脚穿内裤，毫不在意家里还有第二人，阳光从落地窗斜洒进房间，那具一览无遗的莹白身体仿佛也在发着光。  
【没有】

吴磊噤音，低下头去开生煎的餐盒，再把配送的辣椒油和陈醋混合以便沾取，竹筷取出掰开，两个食盒对整齐，附送的纸巾拿出来摆好，虾仁生煎和鲜肉生煎平均分配成两份，餐盒又歪了，料盒里还剩下一低子醋，干脆全倒进粉丝汤……吴磊拿着料盒发起了呆，忽的，视野中出现了一只大脸猫，不，大肥猫，不，大瘪猫。

肥猫咪伸爪去抓桌台边的高脚椅，吴磊看它徒劳无功地挠了好一会儿，猫咪似乎察觉到了有人，毛茸茸脑袋转向吴磊，一人一猫开始对视，吴磊放下料盒，走过去刚准备蹲下，瘪脸猫跑了，吴磊视线追过去，猫已经不见，出现了西裤下一双赤裸的脚。

【……刚才，是你的猫？】  
【嗯】  
【还蛮…可爱的，叫什么？】  
【大胖水桶】  
【噗——】  
吴磊看到他脚趾颤微微翘了一下，抬起头，吴亦凡脸上依旧波澜不惊，  
【吃饭吧】

两人面对面坐着，可能是第一次距离这么近，可能是吴磊观察力太强，吴亦凡的一举一动都像被放大了一样。

吴磊看着他夹起生煎，咬一小口，被汤汁烫得肩膀一缩，又舍不得地伸出舌头去接，吮尽汤汁后，烫到的舌尖被生煎的焦脆面皮摩擦痛到吸气，还不知悔改地鼓着嘴大力咀嚼。

吴磊自己夹起一个，一沾一咬一吸一吞，行云流水一口就是一个煎包下肚。

再看看对面，吃包子吃出一副英勇就义恶狠狠的模样，吴磊真实疑惑了，明明两人吃法差不多，吴亦凡这架势怎么看怎么让人心惊肉跳。

眼见对方又被烫到吸气，吴磊刚想出声阻止，鼓起脸颊的吴亦凡眼波一横，精准表达出「老子吃生煎一直是这样」的意思，吴磊安静闭麦，把已经晾了一会儿的粉丝汤朝他推推。

吴亦凡瞥了眼粉丝汤，眼睛倏地瞪圆，后脖颈一瞬间僵硬，又像怕被发现似的，面无表情地挺了挺背，清清嗓子，飞快瞄吴磊一眼，然后一脸骄矜，郑重其事地抬起筷子。

把塑料汤碗里的香菜一根根挑出来。

这一通操作差点把吴磊给看笑了，又准备出声，又被横一眼，又只能安静闭嘴低头吃包。

等吴亦凡吃完最后一口生煎，粉丝汤也见了底，纸巾擦擦嘴，对面吴磊百无聊赖地坐着，早把自己那份解决干净了。

吴亦凡吃完起身，走到冰箱拿出装着冰水的鹅颈瓶，往两个玻璃杯倒上水，一杯放在吴磊面前，一杯自己拿着往客厅走。

吴磊喝了水，看了看在沙发前从容挑领带的身影，任劳任怨收拾残局。

等吴磊把餐盒收好桌擦干净，吴亦凡似乎已经准备好出发，西服外套扔给吴磊拿着，两人走到玄关准备穿鞋，吴亦凡的手机突然响了，接起电话，抬手准备看表，吴亦凡眉头一皱，一边讲电话，一边转身走向一旁的边柜。

吴磊穿好鞋在门边等待，看到吴亦凡从边柜上的置物盘里拿了什么后，走回来往自己手上一塞，吴磊赶紧张手接住，低头一看，是两个银色做旧的虎头袖扣，抬头想要询问，吴亦凡手腕已经凑到自己眼前。

吴磊看着眼前的细白腕子，眼神一楞。

金属表带下有一圈痕迹，吴磊凭经验迅速判断出，那是一圈指痕，男人的指痕。

昨晚，吴磊提前下了班，吴亦凡说自己有事，没让送他回家。

吴亦凡还在听电话，看吴磊皱着眉半天没反应，加大幅度甩动袖口怼到吴磊眼前，满脸催促。

吴磊终于抬手拉住吴亦凡手臂，把衬衫袖口折角抚平，扣上小老虎袖扣。

吴亦凡满意了，换手接电话，再向吴磊伸出另一只袖子。

又是一圈指痕，这只手没有手表遮掩，痕迹袒露得更明显，指迹边缘清晰，可以推测出吴亦凡被抓住时几乎没有任何挣扎，指迹外侧泛红，内部隐隐透出青紫，那个男人很有力，但并不算太粗暴，根据指迹的方向吴磊甚至可以断定他昨晚是以何种姿势被人留下了这样的记号……

所以这不可能是凌虐的产物，而是……欲望的痕迹。

抬眼，吴亦凡还在专心侧耳听电话，吴磊低头迅速装好袖扣，不经意地拉低袖口将指痕盖住。

等吴亦凡电话打完，两人便像往常一样准备出门前往公司。

打开大门的前一秒，吴亦凡顿了一下，开口道，  
【密码3051，你以后自己进来】  
说着便推开房门大步往外走，在走廊光滑的大理石地面上踩出“噔噔噔”的声音。

吴磊欲言又止，关好门，赶紧跟了上去。

刚到公司，韩章就急急忙忙地跑过来。  
【老大，高盛的王经理在A会议室等你…….】  
韩章接着眼神往接待室方向示意，玻璃幕墙里坐着五六个人，远远看到吴亦凡来了就集体朝圣似的全都站了起来，吴磊只在这些人中认出了公司财务总监的脸。  
【他带了一帮子人过来，结果说只跟你单独谈，小李一直在接待室跟他下面那些VP周旋】  
吴亦凡鼻子嗤一声，  
【我这边保密协议还没签他人就来了，王慎属狗啊鼻子这么灵】  
说着便迈开步子走向接待室，透过玻璃墙朝里面众人微微点头，见对方一群人要出来迎，做了个制止的手势，脚尖一转往会议室去了。

到达会议室门口，抬手让一路跟着的韩章和吴磊止步，吴亦凡轻轻一拉，消失在全封闭的会议室门里。

【磊哥——】  
二十分钟后，坐在办公室喝咖啡的吴磊看到市场部刘经理鬼鬼祟祟朝自己招手。

吴亦凡自己是业务出身，三年前从市场部主管升任CEO，作为公司核心部门，市场部可以说是吴亦凡一手培养起来的嫡系部队，部门员工普遍年轻，几天下来，吴磊已经和市场部数得上号的大小头目们混得挺熟了。

但无论多熟，大吴磊近十岁的区域经理也没道理管自己叫“磊哥”。

吴磊走到门口，  
【什么事，刘哥？】  
【老大是不是还和那个投行MD在会议室啊？】  
【嗯】  
事务部的办公区离管理层办公区最近，透过玻璃幕墙能清楚看到A会议室紧闭的门。  
刘经理朝吴磊摆了摆手上的平板电脑，  
【你帮我把这个递进去给他按个指纹行不行？】  
【……怎么不让韩哥去？】  
【韩章这不是在接待室和那帮投行孙子们斗智斗勇嘛，我这本来是昨天就要给老大按的，被产品那边绊住了拖到现在】  
【我去不合适吧】  
刘经理急的一脑门汗，脸皱成个苦瓜，  
【吴磊，你帮帮哥吧，马上12点要递方案了，渠道商那边在催命，新系统必须要老大的指纹协议才给过，你是安全顾问嘛进去肯定没问题的】  
吴磊有些哭笑不得，「到底谁是哥啊」，架不住人家苦苦哀求，接过平板向A会议室走去。  
【哎，谢谢小磊啊，救了命了，哥请你吃饭啊】  
得，这会儿又变成小磊了。

走到会议室门口，吴磊敲门，没人应，等了一会儿，还是毫无反应，转头朝不远处的刘经理耸肩，刘经理做手势，示意吴磊直接拉门，又作双手合十上下晃动不停哀求状，吴磊踌躇一会儿，实在拗不过，心说这门也许锁了，应付地一拉，居然真拉开了。

门一开，吴磊不得不进去，扫视一眼，房间内竟然不见吴亦凡的身影，只有会议长桌末端一位穿着正装马甲的陌生男人端坐着。

这间会议室是封闭式的单间，也没有窗户，又和其他房间互不连通，吴磊之前眼见吴亦凡走了进来，不可能凭空消失。

不得已，吴磊开口，  
【你好，请问吴总在哪里，这边需要他……按个指纹】

对方没有回答，眼神变得戒备，面露威胁，吴磊一瞬间警觉起来。

如果吴亦凡只是暂时出去，对方不应该是这样的反应，何况吴磊一直在外面，根本没看到有人从这里出来。

吴磊沉下脸，对方始终不说话，明显在掩饰些什么，脸部肌肉紧绷，又像在咬牙忍耐。

一直不见吴亦凡人影，吴磊思疑，暗暗攥起拳头，大步向前。

看到吴磊走近，对方神色愈加紧张，中央空调嗡嗡作响，会议室里气氛一时剑拔弩张。

距离对方越来越近，突然，吴磊的步子僵住了。

刚才在门口他没有听见，因为那里靠近房间空调的出风口。

现在，他听见了，某种古怪的水声，某种仿佛吸吮的黏腻声响，除了他，这间屋子里确实还有第二个人。

吴磊的喉间滑动一下，他越走近，那水声愈发清晰，愈发露骨，愈发…….昭然若揭。

已经收不住脚，吴磊在离对方几步之遥终于停下步子，然后他看见了，他看见一只撑住男人膝盖的手背，和埋在对方胯间的，吴磊熟悉的，晃动的长发。

男人双手握紧椅子的扶手，并没有碰触吴亦凡。

所以，他不是被强迫。

所以，吴亦凡是主动跪在地上，在给这个男人口交。

吴亦凡动作越来越快，性器摩擦口腔声啪啪作响，坐着的男人紧咬住牙发出喉音，眉头皱起，视线已经没有落点，神色逐渐陷入狂乱，终于，男人浑身一震，两手松开椅子抚上吴亦凡后脑，低吼道，  
【凡凡，别，我要———啊——】

男人将吴亦凡的脑袋一拉，没来得及完全射出的精液喷在了吴亦凡脸上。

吴亦凡闷哼一声侧过脸，抬手将头发往后捋，直起腰，作势要起身，男人把性器往裤子里一塞，皮带都没来得及扣上，赶紧俯身去扶他，吴亦凡一把抽出垫在自己膝下的正装外套，将口里的东西呸呸呸吐在外套里，两手一合，猛得丢在对面男人身上。

【谁他妈让你射进来的，腥死了！】

【对不起对不起我没忍住，来，先喝口水】  


男人连忙站起去拿会议桌上的水杯，小心翼翼喂给吴亦凡，又从已经乱七八糟的正装外套口袋上抽出装饰用的口袋巾，捧着吴亦凡下巴给他细细擦脸。

还没擦完，吴亦凡挣开男人，一屁股坐上会议桌，双手往后一撑，扭过头，看向身后呆立着的吴磊，若无其事地开口，  
【什么指纹？】

吴磊侧身的拳头松了又紧，紧了又松，觉得自己被耍，又不知道到底是谁耍了他。

面前这张脸，湿漉着嘴唇，眼睫上还挂着又一个男人的精液，和自己第一次见到他时的样子渐渐重合。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别骂我，没结果，大家请一定阅读我的雷点预警，受不了请点叉


	3. 【三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —保镖磊/总裁凡  
> —此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味  
> —雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁  
> —不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz

【什么指纹？】

吴亦凡看着吴磊，吴磊不说话，点亮屏幕把平板递到他面前，避开他的视线。  
吴亦凡没伸手接，就让吴磊一直抬着，低头看向屏幕，一会儿，伸出食指印在指纹ID处。  
等平板确认的震动结束，吴磊收回手，朝吴亦凡低低头示意，转身就走。

【等等】  
身后传来声音，吴磊停下步子，吴亦凡从桌上跳下来，拿过王慎手里的口袋巾，也往外走。  
【哎，凡凡————】  
【等着，我洗把脸】  
【噢】  
【还有，把你的人都叫进来】  
【......叫来干嘛】  
吴亦凡已经走到吴磊的面前，勾勾手让吴磊跟上自己，一边擦着脸，一边往外走，  
【开会呗，你带这么多人来不就是要做我们和日本那边的并购案吗，怎么，真以为我让你坐这儿是为了射我一脸啊】  
后方马上传来略显焦急的询问，  
【那，今天晚上......】  
半天没回答，等吴亦凡走到门口，按着门把转过身子，  
【晚上的事晚上再说，王慎，我看你真是脑子都被射出来了】  
说罢便抬手推开了门。

吴磊跟着吴亦凡出门，吴亦凡一把拿过吴磊手里的平板，  
【让刘鹏涛（就是市场部刘经理）滚进我办公室来】  
接着便阔步往自己办公室走去，吴磊看着他背影进门，抬脚走向市场部区。

【啊，没看到刘经理啊，可能出去渠道那边了】  
听到市场部员工这样的回答，吴磊只能自己去向吴亦凡复命。  
CEO办公室门没关，吴磊示意地敲了敲，进门。  
房里没人，侧边浴室门打开着，传出流水声，吴磊走近说，  
【吴总，刘经理出去了】  
只听到门里一阵窸窸窣窣，  
【你去旁边抽屉里给我拿条毛巾来】  
整面墙的木质立柜，吴磊拉开下层抽屉，里面满满当当塞着润滑剂和安全套。  
关上，吴磊打开另外一个抽屉，抽出毛巾送进洗手间。  
【吴总，那我出去了】  
【嗯】

之后，吴亦凡带着手下几个部门主管也进了会议室。

三个小时后会议结束，吴亦凡当着公司众人的面和王经理双方握手。

【合作愉快】

吴亦凡在把王经理一行人送出公司大门后，韩章进电梯送他们下楼。  
电梯门甫一关上，吴亦凡便独自步入管理层专用电梯，直升楼上，顶层的董事长办公室。

此时，吴磊看到公司CFO站立办公室门口，紧皱眉头看向吴亦凡离开的方向，手边捏着拳。

又是三个小时，早过了下班时间，公司大部分的人已经离开，吴磊和韩章端着加班盒饭坐在事务部办公室里聊天。

【江总和老大积怨挺久了，他爹是公司的联合发起人，他自己又是管理层，之前简直一手遮天】  
【公司上市前股改的时候，董事长力排众议把老大从部门主管位置提上来，老大当时是公司唯一没有手握原始股的高管】  
【一开始老大只分管业务，江总管财务，但老大能力强啊，又尽责，势力越来越大，现在人、财、物都由他经手，遭太子党记恨啊，明里暗里不知道给他使了多少绊子】  
【江总那边，股东们旁系支系一堆弯弯绕绕，天天空降塞人争名夺利不说，坏账也越积越多，老大现在是打算借这次给并购案搞备案审批的机会来查账，搞票大的一扫前尘……】

说着说着，吴亦凡回来了，韩章赶忙迎过去，  
【老大，怎么样，董事长同意了吗】  
【应该没问题】  
【太好了，这笔账早该算算了】  
【......我饿了】  
【马上给你订餐……】  
没等韩章说完，吴亦凡看向吴磊手里还剩一大半的餐盒。 

吴磊饭量大，韩章说订日料，吴磊不假思索要了两份，结果是大碗好味的牛丼套餐，吴磊把第一盒吃得一干二净，现在正吃到第二盒。

吴亦凡咬着下唇眨眼，这幅馋人的样子吴磊每天早上都能看到。

只是吴亦凡光眨眼不说话，逼着吴磊主动开口，  
【吴总，要不……】  
【好】  
吴磊话没说完，吴亦凡已经抢过他的筷子在餐盒的分格里挑挑拣拣，吃了一块牛肉一块玉子烧。  
【你拿勺子吧，勺子我还没碰过】  
【嗯】  
吴亦凡嘴里应着，手上还是拿着吴磊的筷子挑开姜丝，把豆腐也送进嘴里。  
吴磊捧着餐盒，两人几乎额头碰额头，都没看见一旁韩章的表情。

等吴亦凡吃得差不多了，吴磊送吴亦凡回家，韩章下班，三人一起下到车库。  
分手的时候，韩章突然想起什么，从口袋里掏出张卡，递给吴亦凡，  
【老大，王经理要我给你的】  
就在两人交接的一瞬，吴磊看到了，是张半岛酒店的房卡，1506号。

进入车内，吴磊在后视镜中看到吴亦凡仰头后靠，捏了捏鼻梁，高强度工作一周，终是露出疲态。

吴磊转动钥匙打火，汽车启动，吴亦凡闭眼假寐。  
直到吴磊即将往吴亦凡家所在区变道，才听到身后开口，  
【吴磊，去半岛】  
【……好】  
吴磊调转方向盘，驶上另一条高架。

半岛酒店到了，吴亦凡在大门口下了车，吴磊驶离酒店的临时泊车区，开上大马路，红灯，刹车，换挡，绿灯，油门，握住方向盘，左转掉头。

十分钟后，半岛酒店客房部保洁员看到1506号江景套房门口站着个一身黑西装的年轻帅哥，心想「这又是来了哪个大人物」。

吴磊不知道自己为什么跑上来，也不记得自己是怎么上来的，这个礼拜，这已经不是他第一次对自己的行为感到疑惑。

总之，等他回过神，就已经在这直直站着，像当年在警官学校一样，抬头挺胸，手贴裤缝，肌肉紧绷，什么都不想。

不知道站了多久，可能是一个小时，也可能是两小时，对吴磊来说几乎没差别，即使是站一整晚，也没什么差别。

突然，门从里面打开了，王慎只穿着衬衫挽着袖子急急忙忙往外走，并没注意到看到另一侧的吴磊。

不到一刻钟，王慎回来了，手上提着印有药局名的塑料袋，接着电话，一脸焦灼，  
【我尽快赶回去，我这边有点事，真是要紧事，我知道，你先想办法让大家冷静……】  
这一次，王慎看到了吴磊，  
【哎，你不是，上午那个……】  
【王经理你好，是我，我是吴总的保镖】  
【你刚才一直在这儿守着？】  
吴磊点点头，目不斜视，王慎诧异地看着吴磊，刷卡进门。

王慎进了门后，  
【哎，凡凡，这种时候你也要守门的啊？】  
【什么守门？】吴亦凡声音闷闷的。  
【就你那个新来的保镖小帅哥，杵外面站军姿呢，你不知道？】  
【......叫他进来】

吴磊进来时，眼前吴亦凡不着一缕趴在凌乱大床上，肚子下方垫着枕头，额头抵着床单。

听到声音，吴亦凡擦着耳廓慢慢侧过头，看了吴磊一眼，视线转向一旁的王慎，  
【你还不滚？】  
【凡凡，我——】  
【美股开盘雪崩了吧，赶紧走】  
【我还是先给你贴了腰再——】  
【滚吧，他来就行】吴亦凡对王慎做了个摆手赶人的手势。  
王慎皱眉，不舍地看着吴亦凡，最终还是拿过塑料袋交给吴磊，提起公文包往外冲。

吴亦凡声音喑哑，  
【你怎么在这儿？】  
【我给你上药】  
【我说，你怎么会在这里，嘶————】  
吴亦凡腰痛发作，一阵低喘，手拽着被子握成拳。  
【我先给你上药】  
吴磊塑料袋里拿出应急腰贴。  
吴亦凡没说话，眯眼牢牢盯住吴磊，仿佛想从他眼神中盯出什么信息，吴磊被盯得停住动作，躲闪着吴亦凡的视线，也不说话。  
吴亦凡又疼得一声吸气，把头埋进床单，含混不清地说，  
【你上药吧】

吴磊走近床边，由于疼痛和强力克制着喘息，吴亦凡整个后背都在轻微抖动，臀尖也泛红发着颤，每一次吸气都会牵扯全身，甚至带动后穴不自控的开合，大量浓白精液挂在臀缝间随着呼吸一下下颤动，腿间和后腰也散布着大块未干的精斑。

吴磊转身走进卫生间，用热水沾湿毛巾。

热毛巾贴上后腰的瞬间，吴亦凡身体一紧，大股精液从他的后穴挤出，滑向臀瓣两侧。

吴磊视而不见，将腰背处的秽物仔细擦净，撕开腰贴，印在吴亦凡的后腰，手也覆了上去，轻微施加力量，让药效更快的渗入身体。

不一会儿，吴亦凡整个身体终于放松，发出一声舒适的叹息。

吴亦凡抬头转到吴磊所在的一边，  
【你还没回答我问题】  
【……】  
【韩章要你上来的？】  
【不是】吴磊否认得果决，  
【你看到房号，自己等在外面？】  
吴磊不说话，默认了。  
【你就不担心我今晚在这过夜？】  
吴磊愣了一会儿，摇摇头，  
【……你要喂猫】  
【哦，对，我要回去喂猫】  
说着吴亦凡抬肘撑起上身体，吴磊赶紧扶着，被吴亦凡一挣，拍拍床单，  
【你坐过来】  
吴磊不敢忤逆，在床沿坐下，  
【再过来一点】  
边说边更大幅度起身，抓着吴磊手臂往床上拽，吴磊不敢用力挣，只能依着他挪屁股，吴亦凡在吴磊快挪到床中间时停了手，把肚子下面的枕头拿开，往吴磊的大腿上一趴，舒服的「呜」了一声，终于不动弹了。

吴磊有点不知所措，吴亦凡以一种「打屁股」的标准姿势趴着他的腿上，赤身裸体。

不只是赤身裸体，吴磊只要稍一低头，就能看到他身上的爱痕和股缝流出的精液，由于两人刚才的拉扯，已经四散至整个臀瓣，奶白肌肤上，一片秽乱泥泞。

吴亦凡不以为意，舒服地在床单上蹭脑袋，吴磊叹口气，任命般拿过放在床头已经有些凉意的湿毛巾。

吴亦凡皮肤娇嫩，饶是吴磊再小心翼翼，还是擦出一片红痕，当毛巾从臀尖移向股缝，他暗自祈祷眼前这人睡着时，吴亦凡开口了，  
【恶心吗？】  
吴磊马上摇头，想到对方看不到，又出声说，  
【不】  
【那喜欢吗？】  
【……不】  
【我以为你喜欢我呢】  
【……喜欢的】  
【那你怎么还没硬，阳痿啊？】  
吴亦凡伸出一只手忽的地摸向吴磊胯间，毫无反应。  
【我…不是同性恋】  
【哦，对男人没感觉啊】  
【嗯】  
【对我也没感觉？】  
【……嗯】  
【我看你就是阳痿】

吴亦凡泄愤似的狠捏了下吴磊下体，收回手，不服气的「哼」了一声。  
吴磊从上方看见他嘟起的嘴唇，无声的笑了。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有商业相关都是瞎扯淡，最瞎的那种，我自己都没看懂，别较真


	4. 【四】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —保镖磊/总裁凡  
> —此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味  
> —雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁  
> —不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz

【吴总，我送你去医院吧】  
【没必要，老毛病了，再让我趴会儿……】  
吴亦凡转过头，一个后脑勺对着吴磊，全身绷起，不言而喻的拒绝。

吴磊发现，自己拿这人有点没办法。

伸出右手再一次覆上吴亦凡后腰，有点安抚意味的。

过了好一会儿，他的身体才像是终于接收到吴磊发出的信号，逐渐放松起来。

吴磊感到大腿上方压力渐渐加重，呼吸律动从吴亦凡紧贴的小腹一波波传来，隔着西裤，热度也在逐渐攀升。

大概是为了转移注意力，吴磊侧头，看向吴亦凡的后脑勺，厚重发丝滑落遮住侧脸，只露出一点耳垂，蜷曲发尾间能看到小巧却弧度圆润的下巴，许是被碎发弄得痒，吴亦凡鼻子一皱，嘴唇像小孩似的嘟了起来。

吴磊抬手把发丝拨开，吴亦凡满意地「哼哼」，舒展肩胛，吴磊的眼神无意识下移至那片近乎无瑕的白皙后背，一寸寸扫视，职业习惯在作祟。

直到视线落在肋侧一颗浅棕色的痣上，淡淡的，小小的，难以察觉的一颗小痣。

吴磊目力集中，牢牢盯着这颗痣，好像它已经脱离吴亦凡的身体，自成一片风景。

曾经有多少个人注意过，触碰过，甚至亲吻过这颗，甜美的小痣呢？

吴磊放在身侧的手紧了紧。

不知道过了多久，吴亦凡动动，终于撑着吴磊大腿起身，慢吞吞仰躺回床面，迷迷糊糊揉眼睛，  
【帮我放一下水，洗个澡回家吧】  
【好】

吴磊这才想起拿过被子给吴亦凡盖上，走进浴室给浴缸放水。

周末过后，王慎带着手下五人，组成由CEO授权的内部FA咨询团队，正式入驻A.C.E.的大会议室。

名义上是为收购案组建的财务咨询小组，实则针对江昊的内部调查小组，将经年累月的账册、记账凭证和原始单据一箱一箱从会计档案室搬进大会议室，钥匙由韩章保管，把一直被江昊掌管的财务部门完全隔绝在外。

由于需查账目数据众多核实难度大，保密要求高，王慎团队人手不够，吴亦凡就让事务部成员也加入小组协助调查。  
账实不符的财务漏洞越查越多，不止是大批挂账空饷，甚至出现几笔不清不楚的百万走账。

吴亦凡一边开始约谈财务部各经办人员，一边要应对江昊对内部调查的百般阻挠，一边还要争取董事会1/3的成员支持。根据公司政策，重要人事任免需召开临时股东会议，工作量激增，忙得不可开交。

一个加班日，全公司几乎只剩下大会议室和总办事务部灯火通明。

二十分钟前，王慎手下那个刚刚从沃顿商学院MBA毕业的年轻分析师单独被唤进了CEO办公室。

事务部里，王慎从韩章手中接过饭盒，吴磊在一边埋头苦吃。

【妈的，小兔崽子】  
王慎恶狠狠盯着CEO办公室门，一声低咒，将盒饭随手扔到一边，韩章接口，  
【慎哥这是何必呢，来来来吃饭】  
【不吃了】  
【得，不吃就抽颗烟，没事，这都下班了没人管】  
韩章给王慎点上烟，又拿烟盒朝着吴磊晃晃，吴磊摇头，他便给自己点上了一支，  
【我说慎哥，你还没对他死心呢？】  
【……死什么心，活都没敢活过】  
【那有什么可气的，自寻烦恼么，你又不是不知道我们老大这作风】  
王慎深吸一口吐出余烟，有些挫败的垂下头。  
【慎哥，别叹气了，你已经算好的，好歹老大还和你那什么……】  
韩章朝玻璃幕墙外空无一人的设计部方向隔空一指，  
【那边设计部于放，你应该不认识，已婚，女儿都小三岁了，和我一样是跟着老大打江山的黄埔一期，前儿个我跟他喝酒，这货醉了就抱着电线杆猛亲，边亲边念念有词，我蹲下一听，「凡凡我要你」，给我吓得，再一细问，五年前年会玩游戏他走狗屎运跟老大嘴对嘴喂过樱桃，就这事，记到现在忘不掉】  
【哼，也幸亏他不碰下属，不然你们这群人还上什么班，全千方百计想着上他了】  
王慎抬起头，讥笑着瞥向韩章，  
【你别看着我呀，我老早死心了，反正卖身无门，我现在是老僧入定，一心只求给他卖命】  
【哦，所以你也……】  
【慎哥，说句实话，他那么一妖精天天跟眼前儿晃，时不时还撩拨你一下，谁说不动心都是假的，心不跳裤子里也得跳跳不是？】  
听到这，王慎嘴角一撇，将烟灰敲落在桌上铺的废纸上，有点失神地低语，  
【呵，他可真是一祸害】  
韩章也自嘲地笑笑，咬着烟，眼神瞟过吴磊，看他低头在一旁光听不说话，伸手一撸吴磊的脑袋毛，  
【小屁孩儿，跟哥这儿甲醇，你现在和老大离得近，学着点哥，可得抗住喽，别被他勾了去……】  
韩章话音没落，那个年轻分析师出现在三人面前，脸上分明带着兴奋后的余韵，神情却又有些不解和失落，向王慎韩章问好后对吴磊说，  
【吴磊，那个，吴总让你去他办公室】  
【……哦好】

吴磊低头看表，正好三十分钟。

王慎和韩章愣了愣，看着吴磊擦擦嘴起身，往办公室方向走去。

【吴总，你找我】  
【关门，过来】

吴亦凡坐在那张油蜡皮沙发上，只穿一件白衬衫，两条赤裸长腿交叠，脚跟搭在茶几上，下身隐没在衬衫下摆里。

茶几上的烟灰缸里是一个用过的安全套。

吴磊走近，吴亦凡拍拍沙发，示意他坐下。

刚坐定，吴亦凡就转过身子，脚跟搭上沙发扶手，躺下来，头枕在吴磊大腿上，头发向后散落，露出冒着细汗的额头，两颊晕红，鬓间濡湿，嘴巴轻轻嘟起，半阖着眼睑，似睡非睡。

吴磊伸手拨开吴亦凡黏在额头的碎发，用拇指揩掉他额角的汗，  
【腰疼了么？】  
【没】  
吴亦凡闭着眼睛摇头，蹭动吴磊的大腿。

吴磊放松肌肉，试图不着痕迹地把卡在沙发背和吴亦凡之间的另一只手抽出，这只手刚才被挤到了沙发缝，正硌着吴亦凡侧腰。

察觉到吴磊的意图，吴亦凡扭动身体，等吴磊把手抽出后，一把抓过，自然而然地放在自己肚子上，又扇扇鼻子说，  
【你吸烟了？】  
【没，刚才沾上的……你好像不吸？】  
【试过，没什么用，尼古丁的快感还不如性高潮】  
【……睡吧，十五分钟后叫醒你】  
吴磊抬手拂过吴亦凡的头发，手指缓缓梳至发尾，然后拇指轻触额心，停留在发际。

眼前的人呼吸逐渐放缓，慢慢平稳了起来。

白衬衫很薄，吴磊的手掌透过布料能够感受到肌肤的细腻纹理，薄薄一层，轻轻起伏着，覆盖住柔嫩的肚皮。

调查小组的工作已经持续快一个月，今天，江昊的大股东父亲来吴亦凡办公室发了火，拍了桌子。

这一个月来，工作越忙，吴磊晚上送他去酒店的频次越高，他在酒店呆的时间越长。

自上次腰伤发作后，他们似乎培养出了某种默契。

当吴亦凡在酒店卧室翻云覆雨，吴磊就安静地坐在套间会客厅，等他云收雨歇，等他结束呻吟。

往往在情事结束后，吴亦凡会迅速让对方离开，上一秒还张开双腿尽显媚态，下一秒便冷言冷语将人驱离。

难以捉摸，喜怒无常，莫名其妙，若即若离。

却让人无法抗拒。

吴亦凡的身体是一幅淫具。

是弗洛伊德性学理论的现实证明。

无论是平日里再冒充体面的所谓上流阶层，还是以自控力和控制力著称的社会精英，在他床上，都沦为被生理欲望俘获的感官动物，为了那张高潮时淫乱美丽的脸，臣服于只追求肉体快感的动物本能。

当一切结束之后，吴亦凡时常会唤他来膝枕，吴磊也就多了很多像现在这样，观察他的时间，或者说，观察他身体的时间。

低下头，眼前这人在睡着时，都流露出惑人的姿态。

吴磊意识到，即使他神情显露拒绝，话语显露拒绝，动作显露拒绝，他的身体却总是自顾自的，仿佛与主人意识脱离一般，无声地向外诉说邀请。

没有人能拒绝的邀请。

也许是因为拥有这样一副身体，吴亦凡善于把性当做纾解一切的出口，包括压力，理所当然地。

他的存在像一个诱饵，猎物即使被放生，也会再上钩第二次，第三次，无数次……

想到这里，吴磊不由赞同起刚才王慎那句，

「他可真是个祸害」

一刻钟后，吴亦凡被轻声唤醒，本来被搭在沙发背的西装外套覆盖着他的下身，遮住裸露的大腿和膝盖。

吴亦凡看了眼吴磊，然后起身穿衣，神色如常地投入工作。

就好像什么都没发生，就好像他沉睡时对吴磊施与的蛊惑也没有发生。

一个星期之后，由董事会和监事会提议，A.C.E.召开临时股东会议。

吴亦凡拿着写有江昊涉嫌大宗职务侵占，挪用资金的调查报告进入会议室。

集体股东通过决议免除江昊副总裁，首席财务官职务，并赔偿公司损失。

由于一个月来的透支工作，大家提前下班，约好周末再聚会庆祝。

吴磊送吴亦凡回家，按车锁的时候，吴亦凡亲自打开驾驶座门，拿过吴磊手中车钥匙，他看起来心情很好，神采飞扬地说，  
【去不去吃烤肉，我请】  
【好啊】

吴磊进入副驾驶，吴亦凡启动汽车，驶向市中心的商区。

停车后，进入商场，吴亦凡带着吴磊熟门熟路地走到一家餐厅，

「爸爸烤肉」

【TBC】


	5. 【五】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —保镖磊/总裁凡  
> —此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味  
> —雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁  
> —不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz

「爸爸烤肉」看起来生意很红火，还有一会儿才到饭点，门口长椅上已经坐着不少人等待。

吴磊看他抓着手机，站在离排队人群稍远的地方，似乎有点手足无措，印象中，吴亦凡从没去过要坐在门口等位的餐厅。

吴磊走去前台拿了号，回来时刚想让吴亦凡去商场楼顶的画廊逛逛，他自己在这儿等，门口朝他们走来一位穿着餐厅制服的精干女人。

【凡凡来啦，这位是？】  
【吴磊，我朋友】

来人是「爸爸烤肉」的店长，忙不迭和吴磊握手打招呼，吴磊悄悄把手里拿着排位号的纸条捏成团塞口袋，两人一齐被店长领进餐厅，吴磊看到吴亦凡的嘴角狡黠一笑。

一路被引入最里间的四人包厢，从进门开始，路遇的不少店员都认识吴亦凡，保洁阿姨也亲昵地叫他「凡凡」。

入座后，吴磊甚至还没碰菜单，一盘盘肋眼，上脑，牛舌，五花已经接连被送上桌，店长熟练地给两人倒饮料，打开料理机，一边放五花刷油脂，一边和他们讲些店里的笑话，话语间可以看出她和吴亦凡很是相熟，语气比起熟客更像朋友，连职业习性带来的不自觉讨好都很快隐去。

店长总是主动起话头，被吴亦凡三言两语呛回去，又引起一番唇枪舌剑，吴磊时不时应几句调侃，吴亦凡从进门时噙在嘴角的那抹笑一直没离开。

桌子已经被菜品占满，三人一边吃一边说着话，刚解决完一份三角肉，吴亦凡装模作样地擦擦嘴，手肘放上桌面，撑起下巴，慢悠悠抬头，直盯着店长。

【……又要喝，老板说再不让你喝了】

吴亦凡还是不开口，继续对着店长眨眼睛，眼里有笑意，却不容抗拒，吴磊见店长逐渐败下阵来，拿起对讲机叫酒，不由低下头偷笑。

不一会儿，有人推来餐车，上面立着一个中型橡木桶，店长告诉吴磊这是店里的精酿生啤，一桶是一打的量，吴亦凡自顾自地拿起餐车上倒扣的空啤酒杯，打开木桶上的小龙头，接上一整杯，仰头喝起来。

店长给吴磊接了杯，给自己也接一杯，敬了酒，继续烤肉聊天，酒过三巡，包厢里的气氛更高涨起来。

慢慢地，席上聊天的主力变成了店长和吴磊，吴亦凡撑着下巴看他俩，若有所思地，时不时插两句话，啤酒倒是一杯接一杯没停下。

吃着吃着，店长的对讲机来呼，不得已离开，包间里只留下他们两人。

吴磊看到吴亦凡又拿着酒杯打开龙头，木桶里最后一滴酒液流尽，被他一口干了。

吴磊看着他滑动的喉结，汗珠划过，拿起他碗边已经堆成小肉山的碟子，挑了点肉放在生菜上，蘸料，添上配菜，卷了卷，递过去。

吴亦凡不发一语，脸颊晕红，眼里泛着湿气，想也没想就接住，鼓囊着嘴吃起来，结果手上根本拿不稳，边吃边掉。

他自己像是没察觉，干嚼着生菜叶子，嚼完了，吴磊再递过去一个，他又乖乖接住，乖乖地嚼，肉掉出来了不知道，头发吃进嘴里也不知道。

吴磊开口叫【吴总】，吴亦凡抬起眼皮看他一眼，还没对上焦，马上又垂下，继续张口嚼着生菜，呆呆的，眼神茫茫然，不说话。

这是醉了。

吴磊站起来，看到吴亦凡垫在腿上的塑料围裙一片狼藉，刚想走过去，包厢门开了。

进来的不是店长，是个陌生男人。

【林~~~~】

吴磊从没听过吴亦凡嘴里发出这样的声音，这样乖巧，娇嗔的声音。

【阿凡，你怎么又喝酒】

被叫做林的男人看一眼橡木桶，转头瞪着吴亦凡，吴亦凡也看着他，眼角垂下来，瘪了瘪嘴，下巴皱巴巴，一幅很委屈的模样，林叹口气，坐到他的身边，俯身摘掉他的围裙，拿过纸巾，细心给他擦嘴角的酱汁蘸料，吴亦凡一动不动，安静地享受他的照料。

林伸手把吴亦凡的头发捋到耳后，顺了顺他的刘海，  
【每次都这样，你现在不能这么喝了知道不……】  
吴亦凡小声嚅喏地应了，等林擦干净他的嘴唇，又张嘴接林喂过来的水，

【舌头收一收，傻瓜，要不是小徐给我打电话，我都不知道你又跑来喝酒……】  
喂完水，林拿过一边的小毛巾，握住吴亦凡的手，一只一只擦净他油乎乎的手指头，  
【就知道折腾我，我刚送丽坤去机场就得赶过来给你……唔】

吴亦凡皱眉头，甩开林的手，伸出一只手指贴在林的嘴唇上，另一只手拽住林的手腕，咬住下唇。

这个动作，吴磊很熟悉，他对很多男人做过。

下一秒，吴亦凡会用嘴堵住对方的嘴唇，把手伸进对方的衣摆，肆意挑逗。

这是他勾引人的一套方程式。

吴磊有点想笑，即使喝得神志不清，云山雾绕，这具身体竟还是如同条件反射般，本能地，蛮不讲理地，释放勾引。

但吴磊想错了。

这一次，吴亦凡的手没有伸进林的外套，而是张开手指顺势扣住林的五指。

他也没有扬起下巴去咬林的嘴唇，而是低头缩进林的怀里，脑袋磨蹭着林的胸膛，像小动物一样发出含混不清的嘟囔，

【带我回家】

林收紧双臂抱住吴亦凡，手指埋进他的长发。  
【好，我们回家，站不站得起来？】

吴亦凡站不稳，摇摇晃晃地被林抱住起身，直到这时，林才转过头看向吴磊，  
【你好，是吴磊先生吧，能不能帮把手把他弄进我车里】  
【……好】

等两人终于把吴亦凡送进林的车，吴磊开口，  
【你是要送他回家吗？】  
【…….我家，不放心的话，你也一起来吧，我叫了代驾】

林的家是近市郊的一个中高端小区，到了房门口，吴亦凡整个人攀在林的身上，嘴里吚吚呜呜，一会儿要咬林耳朵，一会儿要吃林的手，像小孩子一样，撒痴撒娇。

可是，就在十分钟前，林的车里，吴亦凡坐在后座靠着吴磊，纹丝不动。

他真的醉了吗？

吴磊接过林的钥匙打开门，林圈着吴亦凡的腰将他带进卧室，吴磊没再跟进去。

吴磊想自己也许该走了，人已经安全送到，凭吴亦凡对林的亲密姿态，不放心的人无论如何也不该是自己。

吴磊抬起头，仅凭一眼就可以看出，这个家有位女主人。

玄关的浅桃色拖鞋，餐桌上铺着的碎花桌布，沙发上的卡通玩偶，无不昭示着这个事实。

他没有转身离开。

走进客厅，卧房里传来一些声响，吴磊往卧房方向看了一眼，径直去了阳台，他突然想抽颗烟。

林这时走了出来，在厨房倒了杯温水，又从柜子里拿出醒酒药，看到吴磊转身看他也只是微一点头，请自便的意思，又急忙回了卧室。

吴磊夹着烟，原来阳台和卧室紧挨着的，中间隔着一道薄薄的日式纸门，卧室里的声音在阳台能听得一清二楚，即使他并不是非常想听。

【阿凡，醒一醒，把药吃了】  
【听话，再喝一口，咽下去没】  
【怎么出这么多汗】  
【来，抬手，把衣服脱了】  
【肚子难不难受，想不想吐】  
【睡吧，你好好休息】

终于，吴磊听到了吴亦凡低低的声音。  
【不要走，陪我】  
【好】

纸门内安静了好一会儿，只有细微的摩挲声，不知怎的，吴亦凡发出一阵舒服的喉音，吴磊又点了一颗烟。

忽的，一声呻吟传来，吴磊一惊，原来是被掉落的烟灰烫到了手，吴磊低头按灭烟头，该走了。

不对，这不是吴磊熟悉的，吴亦凡惯常在床上发出的，海妖般的低吟，这是压抑的呼痛，他的腰疼了。

吴磊转身抬手想拉开纸门。

【是腰痛还是胃痛】  
【好，乖，我给你揉一下肚子】

吴磊收回手，靠在纸门旁的墙壁上，发呆。

不知道过了多久，等林从卧室里出来，看到吴磊坐在沙发上，低着头，双手交叉撑住膝盖。

林在吴磊旁边坐下来。

【阿凡已经睡下了】  
【这里……他住过好几年的，你放心】  
【我们从高中就认识，一起读的大学，这房子是我爸妈当时买给我的，一毕业我们就一起住了进来】  
【他刚开始在A.C.E.跑业务的时候，要喝很多酒，胃出血进医院过好几次，后来升职了才好一点】  
【他太好强了，任性固执，又难伺候，这不，我都快结婚了，还没看过他交女朋友】

原来如此。

【吴磊，谢谢你照顾他啊，辛苦了】  
【没有】

照顾他的明明是你。

吴磊没有离开，他拒绝了林让他睡客卧的邀请，在沙发上歇了下来。

第二天一早，林出去工作了，留下备用钥匙给吴磊，让他们离开后放在楼下信箱。

十一点半，吴磊在沙发上看手机，吴亦凡穿着既不合身，也不像他风格的睡衣，从卧室走了出来。

吴亦凡爬上沙发，自顾自地把头枕上吴磊大腿，吴磊无动于衷，继续看手机。

吴亦凡一把抢过吴磊的手机丢在一边，勾着嘴角，无理取闹的模样。

吴磊低下头，眼前这位是有着锐利眼神的吴总，不是昨晚的阿凡。

【酒醒了吗，有没有不舒服】  
摇摇头。

【想不想吃东西，给你买了粥】  
摇摇头。

吴磊不说话了，拇指在吴亦凡的太阳穴轻揉转圈，吴亦凡眯起眼睛。

【吴磊，我喜欢他】  
任谁都看得出来。

【他要结婚了】  
是呀。

【他什么都不知道】  
他当然不知道，你有没有看到过自己在他面前的样子，干净得仿佛从没被染指过的样子。

【吴磊，吻我】  
好。

【TBC】


	6. 【六】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —保镖磊/总裁凡  
> —此文OOC 极度OOC 恶趣味 非常恶趣味  
> —雷！点！瞩！目！大量和NPC的非爱性行为，放荡总裁  
> —不喜点叉，不准骂我，也不准吐槽标题编号orz

一个礼拜后，A.C.E.对株式会社アーカー收购计划的项目团队受邀赴日进行第一轮尽职调查。因为其他成员还要在国内给条款清单和融资细节善后，吴亦凡和吴磊率先登上飞往熊本县的航班。

株式会社アーカー是日本最大海水珍珠养殖品牌TASAKI的子会社之一，由于日本国内消费低迷，社长田岛决定内部重组精简冗余，随即向准备扩大珠宝业务的A.C.E.抛出橄榄枝。

台风席卷九州，东京中转的航班延误，吴亦凡和吴磊落地熊本机场时已经接近午夜，又在暴雨中驱车一小时才到达TASAKI天草真珠养殖基地的所在地上天草市。

凌晨一点半，司机将车停在一座山脚的鸟居前，夜幕中，鸟居横贯两边的和风灯笼在大雨的冲击下晃动不止，影影绰绰的暗光映出鸟居后一条狭长看不见尽头的上山石阶。

此时，翻译小姐才难为情地向吴亦凡开口，原来为他们安排的温泉旅馆位于这座山的半腰，鸟居神域内不许通车，只能徒步登石阶。如果是晴天白日，伴着山景，走十五分钟就能到达旅馆，但当下是台风登陆的暴雨夜，降雨形成的大片水流顺着山势正一股一股冲刷出石阶口。

翻译小姐和日本司机不停低头向吴亦凡赔罪，这原算不上他们的错，他俩今天在机场已经白白等了大半天，如果此时吴亦凡不愿下车，只怕他们的工作更难完成，看看车窗外，吴亦凡叹口气，打算让吴磊取伞下车。

车门突然从外面打开，不远处鸟居前的石台上，五六个穿着西装的人一字排开，淋着大雨，朝车里的吴亦凡九十度鞠躬。

那些人前方，一个男人站立在吴亦凡对面几步开外，身后随从撑着伞。

这个男人正是TASAKI创始人田崎俊作的三子田崎弘幸。

有人在车门口为吴亦凡打起伞，他没动作，直到吴磊下车走到车门口的另一边为他撑起另一把伞。

大雨中，吴亦凡在吴磊的伞下一步一步走到田崎弘幸面前，对视片刻，田崎弘幸朝他伸出右手。

【辛苦了，亦凡】  
【好久不见，弘幸君】

吴亦凡回握住他的手，带着笑意，直直看进对方眼里。

松手时，吴亦凡指尖有意无意地划过田崎弘幸掌心，就在分开那一瞬，田崎弘幸猛拽住吴亦凡手腕往自己怀里一拉，另一只手从随从手中夺走雨伞，将吴亦凡护在伞下。

吴亦凡眼里的笑意未褪，顺势倚进田崎弘幸怀中，被紧紧搂住转身往石阶方向走。

吴磊的伞空了。

翻译小姐不知什么时候出现在他伞下，催促他和田崎弘幸的随从一起跟上相拥的两人。

吴磊在石阶上往后看，刚才淋着大雨鞠躬的那排人，后来又集体转过身朝他们的背影继续鞠躬，隐在大雨里已经完全看不清了。

翻译小姐主动告诉他，  
【那些都是株式会社アーカー的管理层，理事发了大脾气，要他们淋一晚上雨水，惩罚他们招待不周】

雨势没有丝毫减缓，水流从石阶上方哗哗往下，他们几乎是把鞋子浸泡在水中行走。

雨水使黑夜中的台阶更难以辨认，翻译姑娘勾紧吴磊小臂，用微弱的手机光照自己脚下，吴磊手中的强光手电始则保持向前，自始至终照射在吴亦凡前方小半步的距离。

【哎，慢一点慢一点，你怎么又走快了】

翻译小姐抱怨着跟上吴磊徒然加快的脚步，即使田崎弘幸把吴亦凡搂得很紧，整个伞也倾斜在吴亦凡那边，吴磊还是看到他在田崎弘幸怀里趔趄了一下，不止一下。

到达目的地时，每个人都是一身雨水，狼狈不堪。

这间温泉旅馆是一栋平安时代贵族寝殿造风格的和式建筑，古朴又奢华。

待他们一行人走近，身着和服跪坐厅内的侍女们立马起身到檐廊准备帮他们脱鞋脱袜入内，但田崎弘幸只将雨伞扔在一边，拥着吴亦凡径直往里走，吴磊和随从只能跟上，皮鞋踩在暗色木地板上留下一串水渍。

走到一间匾上写有「濡羽间」的和室门口，侍女分立两边拉开门扣，田崎弘幸才松开吴亦凡，让他坐在门口的垫席上，蹲跪下来替他脱去湿鞋湿袜，又从西服内侧口袋拿出生丝手帕，握住吴亦凡的脚踝将手帕垫在他脚下。

吴亦凡按住对方意图继续给他卷裤脚的手，和式吊灯下，田崎弘幸混血特征明显的高鼻梁上沾着雨珠，肩膀大片湿痕，向后打理得一丝不苟的头发也被雨水浇乱，吴亦凡往他身后看去，早已浑身湿透的随从，还有一路跟来的旅馆侍从，每个人都一动不动，战战兢兢低着头，不敢往他们的方向看，吴亦凡收回视线，再次看向田崎弘幸灰蓝色的眼睛，

【没关系，弘幸君，去休息吧】  
【很抱歉，让你受苦了】

吴亦凡摇头，抬手扶上田崎弘幸双肩，徐徐凑近，用自己的脸颊缓缓磨蹭起田崎的侧脸，田崎弘幸放在身侧的双手一紧，刚准备抬手抱他，肩膀被轻轻向外一推，

【晚安】

吴亦凡与他拉开距离，侧过脸垂下眼睫，田崎弘幸喉结动了动，深深看吴亦凡一眼，终还是朝两边侍女做了个手势，起身离开了。

田崎弘幸走后，两名侍女向吴亦凡轻声示意，碎步进入房间，从橱柜中取出寝具。

和室内熏着奇楠沉香，吴亦凡动了动赤裸的脚趾，仰起脖颈，看到吴磊还一个人站在门旁。

【你是要检查这间房吗？】  
【……那个，翻译说我也被安排住这里】

吴磊的目光穿过隔扇门看到里间，吴亦凡顺着他的眼神看去，侍女们确实在灯芯草垫席上铺好了两床被褥。

【……】  
【那就脱鞋啊，愣着干嘛】

吴亦凡起身，甩了甩贴在小腿上湿哒哒的西裤，往房间里看了两眼，赤足走进一边的浴室。

整理好被褥后，侍女体贴地将准备好的男式浴衣递给吴磊，吴磊在房内的私人风吕换好衣服后，等在外面的侍女操着略显生硬的中文将房间结构和各种隐藏的现代化设施介绍给他。

浴室的淋浴声停了下来，吴磊又询问整个酒店的平面图，侍女便请他一起出去大厅找掌事。

经过掌事介绍，原来TASAKI将这座只留有八间大型和室，每间均配备书屋茶室，私人风吕和露天温泉，一如皇族御所般的温泉旅馆整间包了下来，作为接待A.C.E尽调团队的驻地。

吴磊跟随掌事将整个旅馆的出入口，安全通道，公共汤泉都查看一遍后，回到了「濡羽间」。

吴亦凡已经睡下了。

湿透的衣服鞋袜被侍女收走，屋内熄了灯，只留下里间一点幽玄的烛光。

吴磊悄声洗漱后进到里间，吴亦凡脸埋进在棉被里，露出头发和小半个额头，吴磊看到枕头上有水渍，伸手一摸，吴亦凡头发几近半干，发根却热气逼人。

察觉到不对劲，吴磊拉开棉被，吴亦凡闭着眼，紧皱眉头，吐息不稳，脸颊触手滚烫。

吴磊起身打开大灯，吴亦凡不满的呜咽一声，更深地缩进被子里，听到他在被子里闷闷地咳嗽，吴磊从矮桌上拿起茶水喂了他一口，吴亦凡的意识还算清醒，吴磊便出门找人问药。

体温接近38°，所幸旅馆内备有常用退烧贴和退烧药。

唯一会说中文的侍女拿着写有「解热剂」的药盒向吴磊比划，  
【这个，一次两颗，再查看，通知田崎理事行不行……】  
【不用，我来就好，你们休息去吧】

吴磊关上门，来到被褥旁，先将退烧贴贴在吴亦凡额头，再打开「解热剂」的盒子，吴磊的手僵住了。

这是一盒栓剂。

吴磊还在发呆，吴亦凡又无意识呜咽起来，皱着脸蛋，很不舒服的样子。

吴磊摸摸他的额头，开口道，  
【吴总，睁开眼睛，你看看可不可以自己把这个放进身体里】  
吴亦凡不满的半睁开眼，【唔…什么东西】  
【是退烧栓剂，日本这边好像只有这种，见效比较快】  
吴亦凡皱眉看了一会吴磊手中水滴形的栓剂，  
【……我试试】从被子边伸出一只手，吴磊将栓剂放进他汗涔涔的手心。

吴亦凡转过身背对吴磊，在棉被中胡乱扭动一番，然后又乏力般的静了下来。

【好了吗？】等了好一会儿，吴磊问。  
那只手慢慢从棉被里伸出来，虚弱地说，【放不进去】  
吴磊拿过吴亦凡手上沾着汗液的栓剂，低声问，  
【我来行不行】  
吴亦凡像是没听到，过了一会儿，又转过身子，【嗯】

吴磊久久没动作，盯着吴亦凡的后脑勺，然后起身关了大灯，房间再次陷入微弱的烛光中，又昏暗，又暧昧。

吴磊的手从一边伸进被子里，拨开吴亦凡的薄棉浴衣，浴衣里什么也没穿，轻易就碰到了赤裸的后臀，吴磊覆上手掌，由于侧躺的姿势，他的手指完全被夹在吴亦凡两瓣臀肉之间，每动一下，手指便更深地陷进他的臀沟，吴磊摸索着，终于在臀肉的挤压下找到穴口，当指尖触到轻颤的褶皱时，吴亦凡肉穴不经意一缩，吴磊抿紧唇，另一只手捻住栓剂凑近。

根本放不进去。

臀肉挤压之下，无论试几次都放不进去，

吴磊只觉得自己的喘息声比床褥上这个发高烧的人还大，大得快吓到他了。

再这样下去不行，吴磊收回手，低头看了看自己汗湿到无法捻住栓剂的手指，

【吴总，换一个姿势吧】  
【……怎么换】

吴磊冷静了一会儿，上前掀开棉被，抬起吴亦凡的身体把他抱住，翻转过来，让吴亦凡跨坐自己腿上，吴亦凡下身突然悬空，两手不得不勾住吴磊脖子，突袭的冷空气让他打了个颤，贴在一起的肌肤却燃着火苗，吴磊隔着一层轻薄的浴衣抚上他的背，抱紧他，

【冷吗？】

吴亦凡头发蹭动他的脖颈，吴磊吞咽了一下，大腿向上抬，吴亦凡更深地撞进他怀里，手臂收紧，下巴勾住吴磊的肩膀，缠在他腰上的腿也圈得更紧，耳畔是滚烫的吐息，

【这样应该比较好弄】

吴磊再次拿起栓剂摸到吴亦凡后穴，明明双腿已经大开，竟还是放不进去，稍微进去一点，又马上被穴肉挤了出来。

【怎么会这么紧】

吴亦凡沉默了一会儿，从吴磊肩膀上抬起头，抓住吴磊的另一只手，将他的中指含进嘴里。

吴亦凡吸吮着吴磊左手中指，舌头从指根一路转着圈儿舔舐到指尖，双颊内收，两片唇肉吸着吴磊的手指上上下下，吴磊的指尖一次又一次碰到吴亦凡软嫩的喉间。

终于，吴亦凡松开吴磊的手，他耳边说，

【把我捅开】

好热。

几乎在吴磊捅进去的瞬间，吴亦凡的后穴就泌出大量肠液，吴磊的手指捅得越深，吴亦凡的后穴就绞得越紧，纠缠，吸吮，热情的穴肉牢牢咬住吴磊手指不放。

怀里人喘得很厉害，当吴磊整根手指没入他体内时，吴亦凡全身绷紧，情不自禁地低吟出声。

染着情欲的声音，吴磊知道，他顶到了吴亦凡喜欢的地方。

吴亦凡的前列腺点生得极浅，对后穴刺激异常敏感，轻易就能获得前列腺高潮，吴磊的手指甫一插入，就在他身体里燃起迅猛的快感。

随着手指在体内的深入，吴亦凡不由自主在吴磊身上揉起腰来，扭动腰肢引起肉穴一阵接连一阵的收缩，吴磊仅凭一根手指就能清楚感知怀中人体内滚烫的情欲，长久地肆虐在这具身体里，波动着，翻滚着，肿胀着，妖异的情欲。

【扭不动了】才揉了一会儿，吴亦凡软软的声音在耳边，好委屈。  
【我来动，好不好】  
【好……深一点】

吴磊开始抽动手指，吴亦凡猛地吸气，吴磊动作越来越来快，插入越来越深，搅动着肠液响起一片水渍声，吴磊集中全部的注意力，去顶，去捣，去抠弄，去感受任何一处能让吴亦凡声音变调的壁肉，竭尽一切满足这个人体内饥渴的艳兽，终于，吴亦凡像是忍不住了，发出腻人的喊叫，

【磊磊，磊磊…好舒服…哈啊......磊磊】

吴磊到底也忍不住了，狠狠一口咬住吴亦凡颈侧，恣意地吮了起来。

在吴亦凡的大声呼痛中，他抵着吴磊腹股沟的阴茎就这样释放了出来，然后全身脱力般，软倒进吴磊怀里，在欲望的余韵中微颤。

吴磊抽出手指，顾不上小腹上的精液，把两颗栓剂塞进他湿漉漉的身体里，再用毛巾擦干他脸上乱七八糟的汗液口水，甩开早已大敞滑落至腰间的浴衣，擦掉他满身的汗滴和一塌糊涂的下身，把打理干净的，赤裎裎，热乎乎的吴亦凡抱进自己那床全新的被褥中。

给吴亦凡放上新的退烧贴，吴磊刚站起身，被子下传来声音，

【你硬得好厉害】

吴磊低头看了眼自己下身翘起的浴衣，又看了吴亦凡一眼，转身往浴室走去。

等吴磊换好新的浴衣回到里间，吴亦凡背对他的方向，似乎睡着了。

吴磊愣了愣，又松口气，给吴亦凡压好被角，掀开另一边被子躺了进去，刚闭上眼，耳边传来声音，

【你在浴室里待了好久】  
【……嗯】吴磊咬牙应了，继续闭着眼，耳朵好痒。  
【想着我射的吗？直男】  
吴磊转头，那人直勾勾地盯着自己笑，吴磊侧过身子，伸手抱住吴亦凡，将他的头压进自己胸膛，  
【吴总，睡觉】

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得会坑，但我也没有证据TAT 我加油！


End file.
